


Nobody Does It Like You Do

by witchesmortuary



Category: Downhill(2020)
Genre: Charlotte gets fucked with a strap on, F/F, Okay I don't know what the fuck this is, this is literally just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Charlotte bottoms and gets fucked by Reader with a strap on.
Relationships: Charlotte(Downhill)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Nobody Does It Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. I wrote this because I am a filthy bastard. Can I blame the alcohol? Not really but oh well.
> 
> Title is from Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood.

_ "Can we try it today?" she asks with a gleam in her eyes as she practically sits on your lap. _

_ You kiss her jaw gently and smirk. "I promised it last time, did I not?" _

_ Charlotte's eyes widen and she tries not to over eagerly nod. _

︵ ‿ ︵ ‿ ︵ ‿ ︵ ‿ ︵

You are pushed against the elevator wall and gasp against red lips. "Ch-Charlotte not here. The elevator can stop any moment and someone can come in." you try to stop her hands from wandering under your blouse while you simultaneously try to keep kissing her. Her fingers brush over bare skin and she cups your arse to pull you closer.

You moan against her lips when your fingers tangle in her red hair and you tug slightly, grinning when Charlotte moans breathlessly. You press your leg between hers and start to kiss your way down her neck.

Charlotte gasps at the sensation and chuckles. Just when Charlotte starts to move her hips against your thigh, the elevator comes to a halt and announces its arrival. The Austrian woman groans and separates from you, her pupils are dilated. She takes your hand and tucks you towards your hotel room which was thankfully not too far away from the elevator and you have to chuckle at her eagerness.

As you reach your door you press her against your door, your breasts pressing her back. "Eager are we?" you whisper in her ear and brush her hair from her neck so you can press a kiss behind her ear.

Charlotte almost chokes on the moan trying to hold it in and you grin as she nods. "Please (Y/N)." she whispers and you grab your card key and open the door. You spin her around and guide her into your room. You shut the door with your foot and switch on the lights.

Your hands find the zipper of her dress as your lips crash together and you pull the zipper down before helping her out of the dress. Charlotte grins smugly as she walks towards the dark dresser in nothing but her lingerie and heels to take the strap on out.

You lick your lips as you disrobe. Your dress hits the floor and you kick it aside before walking over to Charlotte and your arms wrap around her torso and you cup her breasts. She whimpers and turns her head so she can look at you, her pupils are dilated and you kiss her in a bruising manner.

When you both separate for air, you take the strap on from her hands and burrow your fingers in her strawberry blonde hair so you can tug her head back gently. You kiss your way down her throat and graze your teeth against her jaw. Her breath shudders as you lick over a hickey you have left there the other day. "Get naked and on the bed on all fours. Leave the shoes on." you whisper in her ear and you can feel her shudder before obliging.

You watch Charlotte position herself on the bed as you step into the strap on and tighten the leather around your hips and smirk when you lock eyes. Charlotte bites her lips and grins in anticipation.

Your fingers part her folds and you can feel how slick she is, can feel her dripping and you can't help but moan.She is just as excited as you are.

You enter Charlotte with two fingers and she moans, still trying hard to keep her head turned to you. You thrust your fingers and curl them when the Austrian woman whimpers. "P-Please (Y/N). Fuck me."

You smirk as you remove your fingers and put one hand on her hips. "With pleasure." you chuckle and wrap your hand around the dildo before lining up. The redhead shudders in anticipation and groans loudly as you thrust in, her head falls forward and you grip her hips a little tighter. "You like that?" you ask almost teasingly.

Charlotte nods. "Ja. Like that." she moans again when you start moving and her fingers grip the bedsheets. "F-Fuck!" she groans.

You are sure to leave bruises on her hips but you couldn't care less right now as you pound into her. Charlotte falls forward a little and her cheek presses into the bed. This position makes you go deeper and Charlotte groan is guttural and you are almost worried about the neighbors. 

You don't stop pounding into her when you brush a strand from her face to watch her beautiful face contort in pleasure. "F-Fuck harder please!" she moans and you oblige happily, your hips picking up speed as you pound into her.

"You're doing so well, darling. You're taking my cock so well." your voice is low and the groan that slips from red lips makes you moan as well. You slowly pull out. Charlotte moans in protest but you just chuckle and turn her on her back. Your eyes lock and you raise an eyebrow as you drape a leg over your shoulder and pull her towards you which makes the Austrian gasp. Her other leg wraps around your thigh.

You thrust into her again and you both moan in unison. Her red hair surrounds her face and you lick your lips as you find a quick and deep rhythm. Charlotte cups her own breasts and moans loud. "Ja! Please (Y/N)! Fuck you are so good!"

You almost growl as you lean over her, her leg bending towards her chest which makes Charlotte groan louder. Her hands push through your hair and you feel her tugging. Your hips thrust harder at that and Charlotte almost chokes on her moan and then laughs before she is tugging again. You lock eyes with her. "Do you need my cock so bad, Darling?" you ask her, your voice so low that if you weren't so close she probably would not have heard it. Charlotte nods quickly, moaning again as you still inside her.

One of your fingers brush over her jaw and she opens her eyes. "P-Please (Y/N). Fuck me hard. You fit so well." she whispers against your lips and you crash against her lips, your tongue entangling with hers when you thrust into her deeply. Charlotte moans into the kiss and starts moving her hips as well as much as she can and you bite into her neck gently. The Austrian woman growls and rakes her nails over your back, her heel digging into your lower back. "I'm so close" she whimpers. 

You moan and your hips speed up at that. She moves with your thrusts and her moans are getting louder, more guttural as you wrap your hands around her arms to push them over her head. You angle your hips and pound into her mercilessly.

Charlotte moans loud, her hands balling into fists and she throws her head back, your fingers slipping into her hands and she squeezes. The words leaving her mouth are starting to make less and less sense. When she comes she tenses and screams, her face scrunched up in pleasure but you don't stop, you continue to thrust in and out of her, determined to bring her to a second orgasm.

You lick up Charlotte's pulse point as you fuck her harder and faster and she quickly topples over the edge again with a guttural scream. You still inside her and watch her as her face contorts, your breaths coming out labored as you are close on the edge.

Charlotte pushes against your hands and you pull out of her and get off the bed so you can remove the strap on. The redhead's legs fall open and she pants. "W-Wow" she gasps and you both chuckle.

When you lay down next to her, she still hasn't moved. "You alright?" you ask gently and brush a damp strand from her forehead.

Charlotte nods with a chuckle. "Yeah just - just give me a few minutes." she turns her head and you grin proudly before kissing her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡


End file.
